


Our Safe Haven. Our District 9.

by suhyonq



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And by that I mean some know each other, Angst, Based off of fan theories, District 9 - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Members coddle each other, Members don't know each other, Miroh - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Updates, Swearing, saw this in a dream, yellow wood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhyonq/pseuds/suhyonq
Summary: Seoul School of Performing Arts has been given a once in a lifetime opportunity to send a group of their most gifted students to MIROH World, a place where only the smartest and the most talented students are allowed to enter.What was a normal school field trip turned out to be way more.





	Our Safe Haven. Our District 9.

This story is based on my dreams and fan theories.

I do not own Stray Kids nor anything else stated in this story.

All rights go to JYP Ent. , Stray Kids and the fans.

I semi-own the plot, as I said it is based on theories and the story plot.

 

I am an amateur writer, so please excuse any grammatical or punctuation errors  

 

**Recommended: Ages 15+**

 Hope you enjoy! ♡


End file.
